Streetlights often include a sensor package that is used for operations of the streetlight. The sensor package can include a photocell. The photocell is configured to receive ambient light from the environment and provide a signal to a controller of the streetlight. The amount of light detected by the photocell is measured and used to determine whether the streetlight be turned on, turned off, dimmed, and so forth. The photocell often is installed or coupled to the streetlight on a top of a luminaire of the streetlight.